Voltál már szerelmes?
by Susie Lupin
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia - Egy beszélgetés a csillagok alatt.


Voltál-e már szerelmes?

– Svédország, voltál már szerelmes?

Ott ültünk egymás mellett az iskola parkjában az öreg tölgyfa alatt egy üveg vodka társaságában és egyáltalán nem gondolkoztam, mikor kicsúszott ez a kérdés a számon. Már nem szívhattam vissza, így csak annyit tehettem, hogy izgatottan és kicsit félve vártam a választ, ami egy igen formájában meg is érkezett. Utána hallgattunk. Én a fa lombjai között elő-előtűnő csillagokat bámultam, de éreztem magamon a tekintetét.

Svédország ezen az estén szokatlanul beszédesnek tűnt, és mivel a délelőtti tanítás folyamán egyszer sem nézett úgy rám, mintha le akarná harapni a fejem, vagy valami hasonló dolgot forgat a fejében, úgy gondoltam, hogy kihívom egy kis beszélgetésre így éjszaka. Ha már megtaláltam véletlen Oroszország dugi vodkáját, ne vesszen kárba. Persze hívhattam volna Észtországot is, de neki mostanság nagyon sok dolga van.

Kibontottam az üveget és belekortyoltam, de majdnem félrenyeltem, mikor meghallottam Svédországot.

– És te?

A kérdés kicsit váratlanul ért és zavaromat leplezendően valamiféle láthatatlan koszt kezdtem el a ruhámon piszkálni.

– Én? Én igazából már sok mindenbe voltam már szerelmes… A tengerbe, a tájba és… túl sok lenne ezt így hirtelenjében felsorolni – kínomban nevetgéltem, míg egy hang a fejemben folyamatosan ismételgette: és beléd, ám inkább leharaptam volna a nyelvem, minthogy ezt kimondjam valaha is.

Kényelmetlenül feszengtem és az üveg nyakát piszkáltam, majd magam alá húztam az egyik lábam, hátha úgy nem macskásodom el annyira az ülésben.

– Kérsz? – kínáltam meg végül Svédországot, csak hogy mondjak valamit.

– Orosz? – méregette gyanakodva az üveget.

– Igen. Véletlen megtaláltam Ivanka egyik tartalékát – mondtam, míg a kezébe nyomtam az üveget.

Véletlenül, persze! Mindenki tudja az akadémián, kinél és hol lehet alkoholt találni (illegálisan természetesen), s az egyik ilyen Oroszország.

– És kibe vagy szerelmes? – faggatóztam újra és talán a vodka is rásegített, hogy ilyen merész legyek. – Soha nem mondom el senkinek, esküszöm! – Bizonyításképp a szívemre akartam tenni a kezem, de hirtelenjében összekevertem az oldalt. Gyorsan kijavítottam a hibát. Svédország csak döbbenten és kissé zavartan nézett rám, ami engem teljesen elbizonytalanított. Persze barátok voltunk már nagyon régóta, de ennél bizarrabb beszélgetés még sosem zajlott le közöttünk.

– Én… ne haragudj! Nem kell elmondanod, ha nem akarod, nem is tudom, mi ütött belém, és… – kezdtem szabadkozni, de félbeszakított.

– Elmondom.

Letette maga mellé az üveget és teljesen felém fordult. Hálát adtam az égnek, hogy sötét van, mert teljesen elpirultam.

– Köszönöm a bizalmad – mosolyogtam rá, de aztán mégis sokáig hallgattunk. – Ismerem?

– Már régóta. Ő is… ő is északi, mint én… Szinte a testvérem lehetne, de mégsem az, mert ő sokkal több.

Sosem volt egyszerű Svédország arcáról leolvasnom az érzelmeket, és most a jótékony sötétség sem volt a segítségemre. Próbáltam a tekintetét keresni, de ő elbámult a vállam felett, mintha a semminek beszélne.

– A szomszédom. Keletről érkezett még valamikor a vikingkor kezdetén. Kereskedtem vele, majd mikor felvettem a kereszténységet, magamhoz láncoltam.

Tátott szájjal hallgattam, valahol a rémület és a döbbenet határán álltam, és talán a remény is ott motoszkált bennem valahol. Mondani akartam valamit, de képtelen voltam rá, mert a torkomon akadt a levegő és a szám kiszáradt. Innom kellett.

– Egyszer a feleségemnek neveztem – adta meg a kegyelemdöfést, én pedig felpattantam. Végre rám nézett, de a szemüvegétől nem láthattam a szemét, mert a gyér fény visszatükröződött rajta.

– Azt hiszem, én most kiszellőztetem a fejem – dadogtam és sarkon fordultam. A lehető legbutább kifogás volt, hiszen a szabad levegőn voltunk már egy ideje.

Én sosem voltam olyan bátor, mint ő, és lehet, hogy szégyen a futás, de néha hasznos. Jó, a rohanás azért túlzás lenne, mert szédültem a hallottaktól és az alkoholtól, amit eddig megittam, de valahogy csak elkeveredtem az iskola hátsó bejáratához és betámolyogtam rajta, hogy aztán valami puhába és nagyba ütközzek. Oroszország, _hogy az a_…

– Finnország, pont téged kerestelek! Nem tudod véletlenül, hová tűnt egy üveg vodkám?

Pislogtam egyet és megráztam a fejem.

– Mondtam már, hogy fontold meg a csatlakozást a klubomhoz… – Oroszország mosolygott és a vállamra tette a kezét.

– Talán odakint van. Megnézem, jó?

Gyorsan lesöpörtem magamról a kezeit, mielőtt még meggondoltam volna magam és mégis az iskolába mentem volna vissza, kifordultam az ajtón, hogy elinduljak megkeresni Svédországot.

Talán valami isteni sugallat vezérelte Oroszországot, hogy ne tudjak megfutamodni Svédország elől. A sorsnak pedig nem fogok ellenkezni.


End file.
